


Gamzee fucks just about everyone

by milkyboy35



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Troll Anatomy (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyboy35/pseuds/milkyboy35
Summary: I have way too many Gamzee ideas so boom here’s all of them in an easy to read one-shot book, perfect for those looking to see Gamzee clap some cheeks with his comically huge schlong.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	Gamzee fucks just about everyone

Karkat was slammed against the wall, moaning as Gamzee voraciously kissed his neck. The clown ran his bony fingers down Karkat’s back, making nonsensical patterns against the muted grey sweater.

“OH FUCK~” moaned Karkat as Gamzee’s hands made their way down his back, to grope a handful of his moirail’s juicy ass. Gamzee was no stranger to an emergency pail, but Karkat just didn’t seem like the type for a one-and-done hookup. Nevertheless, he snuck his hands down Vantas’s pants, as he melted into his touch.  
“DaMn, YoU aRe NeVeR tHiS hApPy WhEn I tOuCh YoU nOrMaLlY bRo.”  
“SHUT UP AND LETS GET THIS OVER WITH BEFORE I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE.”  
“YoU kNoW yOu WaNt My MoThErFuCkIn BuLgE mAn.” Karkat opened his mouth, likely to yell some more insults and obscenities, before a loud moan escaped. Gamzee beamed, having a hold on Karkat’s tentacle bulge. It wriggled and writhed in Gamzee’s clutch, as he began to stroke it steadily, as he continued to kiss his moaning moirail’s body. As the pace quickened, Karkat’s breath hitched. His legs quaked as Gamzee delicately and deliberately rubbed Karkat’s bulge.  
“OH FUCK GAMZEE GET THE BUCKET YOU USELESS CLOWN.” Gamzee continued to beam lazily as Karkat’s rare candy red slurry spurted into the bucket. The clown licked his hand, tasting some excess slurry that had practically all poured out. It was sweet like Nepeta’s, but without the slight olive twist, and a much stickier compensation.  
Karkat whined as Gamzee kissed him, leaving the slight taste of his own slurry in his mouth. “YOU SWEAR NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW ABOUT THIS RIGHT? YOU SERIOUSLY DONT MIND? LIKE ABOUT MY BL-”  
“MoThErFuCkEr, ThIs Is SoMe SeRiOuSlY gOrMeT sHiT rIgHt HeRe. No WaY i’M nOt KeEpInG tHiS tOo MySeLf. NoW tUrN ArOuNd So I cAn FeEl YoUr BuTt.” Karkat nodded, and turned around, allowing Gamzee’s hands to playfully grope his ass.  
As Karkat moaned, Gamzee mentioned “YoU mIgHt WaNnA lAy DoWn FoR tHiS bRo. HoNk.”  
“OK FINE BUT DONT GET ANY OF YOUR PURPLE STUFF ALL OVER MY COUCH, THIS PLACE IS FUCKING NICE.”  
“YoU’rE hIvE iS a ShItHoLe KaRkAt.”  
“SHUT UP AND GET THIS OVER WITH.”  
“SoUnDs GoOd To Me,” Gamzee said, now removing his own pants, letting his tentacle hang free. As he prods his bulge, nearly a foot in length, against Karkat’s tight ass, a small streak of purple slurry shoots out on his back, his bulge ready to get some service. The wet, sticky, bulging tentacle wormed it’s way into Karkat’s considerable ass, as Gamzee groped and smacked it from behind. Karkat moaned loudly as Gamzee began rocking his hips back and forth, his length going out, and back in. Karkat gripped the couch harder as His Moirail’s hips connected with his own as, slapping together as the tentacle throbbed.With every thrust Gamzee made, Karkat pushed himself backwards, allowing Gamzee’s bulge to throb deeper. He turned a shade of red as he moaned loudly, and allowed his own slurry to coat the couch.   
Gamzee’s length throbbed and wriggled inside Karkat, begging to unload it’s contents. Gamzee’s breath nearly came to a crawl as he slammed his hips forwards, filling Karkat’s ass with his purple generic substance.  
“OH GAMZEE~!!!” Moaned Karkat, being filled with his moirail’s hot sticky material.   
“WeRe GoNnA bE fUcKiN aLl ThE tImE nOw. YoU’rE mY nEw FaVoRiTe PaIl MaTe!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i finished this half past midnight and it might be a lil rushed/stupid uhhh anyways enjoy :)


End file.
